Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 17 The Last Spies on Earth
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: The Spies help out Mister Miracle to pull an escape act for charity. In the Main Plot: The Spies help out Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, and the Fly Trap Kid to travel 800 years into the future to stop Killer Croc from bringing Crocodile people to the present day to rewrite history and team up with Kamandi and Doctor Canus to stop him.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 17 The Last Spies on Earth

In the Teaser: At a race track the racing lights turn from red to yellow the lights blink again and then the lights turn green to let a tricked out racing car to go. The Spies are at the front of racing car chained and hand cuffed and their legs where locked too.

The racing car raced down the track Mister Miracle in the middle of Alex and Sam

Clover

Ok first it was the hugged Crab that we fight 5 hours a go now we're doing this with Mister Miracle.

Mister Miracle

There is no scene complaining about that now let's just for on darts.

The Dart guns fire at the Spies and Mister Miracle, but they caught each dart with their mouths and use them to unlock the locks around their necks.

Sam

So tell us about you and Big Breda

Sam and Clover and Alex unlock their locks around their necks and unlock the handcuffs.

Mister Miracle

Oh me and Big Breda go way about the day one our old home planet.

Mister Miracle unlock the lock around his neck and unlock the hand cuff on his left arm with the dart in his mouth.

Alex

In coming Blades

Mister Miracle and Sam pull their hands out of the way to dodge the blade.

Mister Miracle

So do any of you girl have someone you love.

Clover

Well I am dating my boyfriend Blaine.

Alex

Virgil has a crush on me.

Sam

And for me I am not seeing anyone.

Clover

How about you and Arnold should you go on a date?

Sam

I and Arnold a couple yeah right.

Mister Miracle

Hey she made a good point, Giant Chainsaws

Alex

I am all over it.

Alex zapped the Giant Chainsaws with the Laser Curing Iron. The Spies and Mister Miracle pass the chainsaws and headed towards a lot of flamethrowers, Clover pulled out the Fire Proof Steel Umbrella and block the fire as they go through it.

Mister Miracle

This is a pretty good death trap.

Clover

I know this the stuff that Jerry puts us through.

Mister Miracle

The things you do for that guy.

Sam

Tell us about it.

At the Finish line was a brick wall. Sam pulls out the Hot and Spicy Gum out from her pocket and gave some pieces to Alex, Clover, Mister Miracle and herself and they all chow on it and started to sweat out from the chains.

Mister Miracle

Boy this gum is spicy.

The Race car crashes into the brick wall bursting into flames and exploded. But in the air the Spies and Mister Miracle escaped from the explosion. The crowd cheered as

Oberon

Let's hear it for Mister Miracle master of the traps and the Spies from WOOHP the World Organization of Human Protection and thanks for your donations we raised over 10,000,000 dollars for the Children's Hospital Foundation.

Jerry

Well girls that is one Miracle you all came out of.

Sam

Well we glad we help out Mister Miracle.

Suddenly kids with pads of paper and pens came up to the Spies and ask for their autographs.

A Little Girl

Excuse me could we have your autographs.

Clover

Of Course you may sweetie… you know partnering up with the Justice League makes us popular.

Mister Miracle landed next to Big Breda while the Spies signed autographs for the kids.

Mister Miracle

So what do you think honey?

Big Breda

You know is a better miracle if you finally clean the garage.

Jerry

Looks like there is one trap you can't escape from.

Mister Miracle

You Think.

In the Main Plot: Killer Croc broke into S.T.A.R Labs right through the floor and climbed out of the hole. On the roof top Batman and Robin sees Killer Croc going into the lab's top secret vault.

Robin

What do you think that Killer Croc is stilling?

Batman

Something very high tech and dangerous.

Killer Croc rips the vault door open with his teeth and grabbed a time remote that can teleport him into the future but not the past.

Batman

Freeze Killer Croc

Killer Croc turned around to see Batman and Robin behind him so he activated the remote sending him into the future.

Robin

What just happened?

Batman

Killer Croc is sent to the future, we need Booster Gold and the Girls of WOOHP.

The Next Morning back at Mali U the Spies were all having breakfast at the Mali U café Sam was reading over some books for her next class.

Sam

So what do you think the future will be like in 800 years?

Clover

Well I think the fashion will be Sci fi why do you ask?

Sam

It's for my journalism class my teacher give us an assignment to prove what will the future looks like in 500 years and I want your side of what the future will be like.

Alex

I am on the same page as Clover the fashion will be amazing.

Clover

And don't forget about the boys the future boys.

Sam

I am not saying about that I mean about the environment of the future, the architecture of the future and the society of the future and the people that what I mean about the future.

Clover

Well it will be totally different and less amazing like the stuff we have today.

Alex

And the environment will be better than ever before because with all of the green technology today.

Sam

Hello I am talk about upgrades to those things.

Clover

Totally those things are upgraded in the future, besides force on the present not the future.

Suddenly the Spies heard the WOOHPing nose.

Sam

Oh no looks like that it's mission time again.

Alex

How do you know by that?

Clover

Because of the bing noise.

The Spies gotten WOOHP and slide down the WOOHP slide and landed into Jerry's office. Booster Gold, the Fly Trap Kid and Stacy wearing her Pink Arrow suit but don't have the mask on are also in Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies I hope that I am not interrupting anything?

Alex

No you're not we're just talking about the world 800 years later.

Booster Gold

And that's why Jerry WOOHP you girls here for we're going into the future.

Sam

Really we're going 800 years into the future.

Jerry

Yes you are because Batman email me about a Criminal name Killer Croc has stolen a time machine from S.T.A.R labs that can transport you into the future not the past.

Sam

So we wouldn't must up time and space.

Jerry

Yes, you'll be teaming up with Booster Gold today along with Pink Arrow and the Fly Trap Kid.

Clover

Hey Stacy it's great to see you again.

Stacy

The Same here girls.

Alex

How you and Blue Beetle are getting along.

Stacy

We're getting along great it's now our anniveristy the day we met and Blue Beetle is teaming up with Britney today so I told him not to be attractive to her.

Clover

Well that is good.

Sam

And how about you Victor are you teaming up with Booster Gold today.

The Fly Trap Kid

Yes I am along with Skeet his robot partner.

Skeet come out behind Booster Gold.

Skeet

Hello my name is Skeet it's very nice to meet you.

Alex

Oh look how cute you are.

Booster Gold

Well Skeet can also be a chick magnet.

Alex

Of course he is.

Jerry

Um hello the mission.

The Spies

Right the mission.

Jerry

For today's mission you'll have the Just Add Water growing Hummer, the Acid Lip Bomb, the Light Saber Lipsticks, the Binocular Sunglasses, The WOOHPzoka, the Rebuild it mini bot that can rebuild anything that it scans and the Transforming Copy Cat robot Cat just point at the machine and the robot cat can transform into the same machine.

The Spies transform into their Spy suits and Stacy puts on her Pink Arrow mask.

Sam

Now Jerry WOOHP us to the future.

Jerry

I can't do that.

Booster Gold

But I can Skeet will you may.

Skeet opens a time hole into the future. One by one The Spies, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid and Booster Gold all entered into the future.

The Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow and the Fly Trap Kid all made it to the year 2800 as the Time hole closes on them.

Sam

Holly Cow is this what the future looks like.

The Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow and The Fly Trap Kid look to see the future is a wasteland.

The Fly Trap Kid

Sam is right is this the future world or a wasteland?

Skeet

Yes it is the future the world has changed in this time.

Booster Gold

Animal evolution started and the animals are now like humans and now the humans have no rights here.

Pink Arrow

So you're saying that Humans are like the animals here and are slaves.

Skeet

Right

Booster Gold

And in their future there are no cars, no air travel, no computers and also no Malls.

Clover

NO MALLS but how about big stores.

Skeet

None of them are in this future they are all destroyed.

Booster Gold

But our main focus is now on finding Killer Croc.

All of a suddenly the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow and The Fly Trap Kid hear marching behind them.

The Fly Trap Kid

What was that?

They all turned around and see an army of Lions people headed toward them.

Sam

Are those Lions?

Skeet

No they are those are Lion people.

Pink Arrow

Who control the east cost of this future right?

Booster Gold

Yes we need to activate the Just add Water Grow Hummer Now.

Alex puts the Just add Water Growing Hummer onto the ground drop a water drop onto the Hummer and suddenly the Hummer grow into a bigger hummer. The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Pink Arrow and Booster Gold and Skeet all go into the Hummer. Booster Gold started the Hummer and they all set off away from the Lion people.

Alex

Boy that was a close one

Sam

Totally but where are we going now?

Booster Gold

We're going to the West coast known as the Tiger Empire that is where we are going to find Kamandi and Doctor Canus.

Pink Arrow

Who are they?

The Fly Trap Kid

Are they like survivors or some like that?

Skeet

Really Doctor Canus is a human dog hybrid doctor who is a genesis and Kamandi's friend.

Booster Gold

And Kamandi is a highly skill survivor and fighter and also known as the Last Boy on Earth.

Clover

The Last Boy on Earth, really he might not be attractive.

Booster Gold

And that's why we need to team up with them to stop Killer Croc.

Sam

Well you have to put the pedal to the metal.

Booster Gold presses the turbo boost function of the hummer and the Hummer speeds away to the Tiger Empire.

Meanwhile at the Tiger Empire. The Tiger Empire army leaded by the Great Caser and his son Prince Tuftunn who marched their army to face the Gorilla people army leaded by General Ramjam.

Great Caser

General Ramjam for too long our people started to fight, but on this day one shall start the other shall fall.

General Ramjam

So be it.

Great Caser

Make me pound son.

Prince Tuftun

You got it father.

From the distance Kamandi and Doctor Canus look down from the destroyed Empire State Building.

Kamandi

This doesn't look good down there Doctor Canus

Doctor Canus

You're right the finial stand between Tiger People and Gorilla People.

Kamandi

And look Prince Tuflan is down there also we have to go to save him before he gets killed.

Doctor Canus

But Kamandi if we go down there we will get kill also.

Kamandi

That's a chance we have to take.

Kamandi grabs a vine and swings down there.

Doctor Canus

Kamandi no… well can't beat him join him.

Doctor Canus grabbed a vine and fallows Kamandi down to the fight.

General Ramjam

For today we shall show you the real meaning of Gorilla Warfare.

The Gorilla people army charged at the Tiger men army so as the tiger men. The Spies, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid and Booster Gold all made it to the Tiger Empire were the Tiger people are battling the Gorilla people. The Spies all put on their Binocular Sunglasses.

Sam

Looks like there is a battle commencing.

Pink Arrow

It is and it looks like tigers and gorillas are charging at each other.

Suddenly the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow and the Fly Trap Kid all heard a noise up in the sky.

Alex

I didn't know that they still have planes here.

The Fly Trap Kid

They don't look up in the sky.

Booster Gold

The Fly Trap Kid is right it looks like flying machine from the future.

Clover

And looks like there are crocodile people piloting the flying machines.

Sam

And looks like Killer Croc is leading them.

Killer Croc in his flying machine lead the attack onto the battle. Kamandi and Doctor Canus landed onto the ground of the battle when suddenly the flying machines came down from the sky.

Kamandi

Doctor Canus what are those up in the sky?

Doctor Canus

Looks like they are flying machines from over 300 years ago.

Kamandi

But why are they doing here?

Suddenly the flying machines fired their missiles and lasers down to the ground onto the battle field. The Tiger men and the Gorilla men all reached. But suddenly some of the Tiger Men gotten shoot and killed and the Gorilla men also got shoot and killed by the firing from the flying machines blood came out from them.

Booster Gold

This doesn't look good you guys.

Clover

Totally all of the tiger men and Gorilla men are dying from the attacks from the sky.

Pink Arrow

I'll put a stop to this.

Pink Arrow popped out from the sunroof and fired an exploding arrow at the flying machines causing the machine to explode and crash down to the ground and exploded. From Killer Croc's flying machine Killer Croc sees the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow and The Fly Trap Kid on the ground in the hummer. So Killer Croc fired at the Hummer.

Sam

Everyone out from the Hummer quick.

Everyone came out from the Hummer nearly gotten hit by the lasers, but it hit the hummer instead causing the Hummer to explode.

Clover

Boy that was a close one.

Kamandi

You can say that again.

Alex

Hey are you Kamandi and Doctor Canus?

Doctor Canus

Yes we are.

Kamandi

We are rebels who fight for human freedom along with my friend Prince Tuflan.

Pink Arrow

So why are you guys in the Tiger Empire?

Suddenly the flying machines landed down and all of the armed Crocodile Men came out with swords and laser blasters.

Doctor Canus

We can explain letter but now we have a fight on our hands.

Kamandi pulled out his laser blaster and fired it at the Crocodile men. The Spies pulls out their WOOHPzokas and fired it at the Crocodile men.

The Fly Trap Kid

This is freaky and awesome human crocodile, human gorillas and human tigers.

Sam

Oh my.

Kamandi

Indeed my friend Prince Tuflan is also in the fight for human freedom.

Doctor Canus

The Other animals don't believe in that but we do.

The Fly Trap Kid fired acid at the Crocodile people's eyes stinging them.

The Fly Trap Kid

Does anyone know about this?

Kamandi

Only my friend's father the Great Caser knows about this and if he sees Prince Turban doing this he'll throw him and us into the dungeon.

Alex

The Tiger Empire Dungeon sounds scary.

The Spies, Pink Arrow, Booster Gold, the Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus keep out fighting the Crocodile men and Killer Croc as the other Tiger Men pick themselves up so as The Great Caser and saw the Spies, Pink Arrow, Booster Gold, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus fighting off the Crocodile people army.

The Great Caser

Ok Kamandi is fighting the Crocodile people, but who are the other people fighting alongside them?

Prince Tuftun

I don't know but it am getting into the fight with them.

Prince Tuftun joins into the fight with the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus in the fight.

The Great Caser

Son No!

Prince Tuftun ran and pulled out his sword and chop off the barrel of the lasers from one of Crocodile people soldiers and then kicked him in the face knocking him on to the ground. The Pink Arrow fired 5 arrows at 5 Crocodile men soldiers knocking them out and fall to the ground, The Fly Trap Kid fires thrones at the crocodile soldiers and kicked them in the faces. The Spies keep on firing their WOOHPzokas at the Crocodile soldiers and Booster Gold and Kamandi and Doctor Canus also keep on firing their laser blasters at the crocodile soldiers.

Sam

Looks like the Crocodile soldiers aren't going down without a fight.

Prince Tuftun

I agree.

Prince Turban keeps on swinging his sword at the crocodile men. Suddenly Killer Croc came out of one of the flying machines controlling a giant robot.

Clover

Ok first it was the flying machines, now Killer Croc gotten a giant robot.

Skeet

Looks that way.

Booster Gold

He had gotten his hands on that thing while traveling into the future, it looks like it came from the 23th century.

Alex

Well you know the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Doctor Canus

But in this cause this is going to be hard to take down.

Killer Croc activated sound cannons out from the robot and activated them, The Tiger Men are all in pain as the sound wave hurt them. The Spies, Pink Arrow, Booster Gold, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus all covered their ears.

Alex

What is going on?

Sam

It looks like Killer Croc activated the sound wave function on the robot suit.

Clover

Sound Waves

Doctor Canus

Correct Sound Waves, all animals at sensitive to sound waves.

The Fly Trap Kid

You said all animals but what about the crocodile people?

Booster Gold

It looks like they are where protection ear plugs.

Killer Croc knocked out the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus all out cold. The other Crocodile Soldiers fired net guns at the tiger men soldiers and onto the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, the Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus.

Killer Croc

Well done my Crocodile brothers and now on to phase two.

Moments later the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi and Doctor Canus all woke up in the Tiger Empire dungeon along with the Great Caser and Prince Tuflan.

Sam

What happened… where are we?

Kamandi

It looks like we are in the Tiger Empire Dungeon.

The Great Caser

This is an outrage I do not want to be here with these dirty humans.

Clover

Hey we showered this morning.

Alex

And FYI we are not form here.

The Pink Arrow

Totally we are time travellers from 800 years ago.

The Fly Trap Kid

On a mission to take down a criminal named Killer Croc.

Killer Croc

And it looks like it's the other way around.

Killer Croc sets out from the shadows.

Sam

Killer Croc I take it.

Booster Gold

What is your plan and were is Skeet?

Killer Croc

Oh that robot of yours oh I destroyed it.

Killer Croc shows the busted up Skeet from behind his back and throw him into the dungeon cell.

Booster Gold

No Skeet, and that is our only way out from this time.

Clover

So what is your real plan Killer Croc?

Killer Croc

Thanks for asking that, it's quite simple I go into the future to find people just like me bring them into the past and rewrite history.

Kamandi

So you're using the Crocodile people as your army to invade the 21st century.

Killer Croc

That's right start from L.A to NYC and now excite us we have history to rewrite.

Killer Croc and the other Crocodile solider leave the dungeon with an evil laugh.

Booster Gold

With Killer Croc having the time machine he'll return to the 21st century to build a crocodile empire.

Pink Arrow

And with Skeet destroyed he is our only way home.

The Great Caser

So what a little robot is smashed into pieces you should've leave this to the Tiger people instead you stupid humans.

Clover

Hey we had travelled along way to get here Mister.

The Fly Trap Kid

To stop a Killer Croc from rewriting history.

Alex

Totally what is with you and humans, your son likes them but you don't.

Prince Tuftan

Give these humans a chance to save history father please we need them to help us save our people and the rest of the world.

Kamandi

Please put your differentia beside and help us out.

The Great Caser

Ok fine for the freedom of both races.

Doctor Canus

Oh that is wonderful Great Caser, but now we have to fix Skeet.

Clover

The Rebuilt it Mini bot to the rescue

Clover pulled out the Rebuilt it Mini bot to fix Skeet. Skeet was rebuilt and turned on again.

Skeet

Wow that was one rest that I had taken what did I miss?

Booster Gold

Killer Croc is now in the 21st century running amuck.

Sam

So we need to get out of here pronto.

Alex

Acid lip bomb to the rescue.

Alex uses the Acid Lip bomb to break down the cell bars and then she kicked the cell door down.

Kamandi

Nice going um...

Alex

It's Alex

Kamandi

Ok Alex.

Pink Arrow

I'll us the acid from my acid arrow to free the tiger men.

Sam

Good thinking Pink Arrow, because we need an army to take down Killer Croc and the other Crocodile people.

Doctor Canus

Are you up for it Great Caser?

The Great Caser

Yes I am.

Back at the 21st century Killer Croc lead the Crocodile men army into L.A. All of the citizens ran for their lives.

Killer Croc

Come now my Crocodile Brother today it's a new dawn of Crocodiles.

The Great Caser

Not if we say anything about that?

The Spies, Booster Gold, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi, Doctor Canus, Prince Tuflan, the Great Caser along with the entire Tiger Empire army came out from the time hole right in front of them.

Kamandi

It's over Killer Croc.

Doctor Canus

You're no match for us.

Killer Croc

Oh really get them.

Killer Croc and his Crocodile Soldiers charged at the Spies, Booster Gold, Pink Arrow, The Fly Trap Kid, Kamandi, Doctor Canus, Prince Tuflan, The Great Caser and the Tiger Men army charged at Killer Croc and his Crocodile army. Both armies clashed together into an unforgettable brawl. Pink Arrow fired exploding arrows at the Crocodile men and exploded on impact, The Fly Trap Kid shoots acid at the faces of each Crocodile Solider and then pulls out his wooden sword and knocked them out with the help from Spike and Jaws as they knocked out the other Crocodile Soldiers.

Alex

You have a wooden sword that is so cute.

The Fly Trap Kid

Well while I am at Wayne manor I have to keep myself safe that's why Bruce gave me a wooden sword.

Alex uses her Light Saber Lipstick to chop a head of from a Crocodile solider.

Alex

Well next time you see Bruce ask him for a plasma sword

Clover swings her Light Saber Lipstick at the Crocodile Soldiers, suddenly one of the solider jab there sword into Clover's right leg. Clover knelled down onto one knee as blood came out from her leg. Clover looked angry and fired her WOOHPzoka at the Crocodile solider who did it to her sending him flying across the street and crashing into a nearby building causing the build to fall to the ground smashing the other crocodile soldiers, but the tiger men soldiers ran out of the way just in time.

Clover

Could one of you help me stitch my leg up?

Sam and Booster Gold fight off the Crocodile soldiers along with Kamandi and Prince Tuflan. One of the Soldiers cuts Sam's stomach ripping some of her spy suit and blood came out from the cut.

Sam

It looks like that the Crocodile men aren't going down without a fight.

Booster Gold

You can tell me twice about that.

All of a suddenly Killer Croc jumped into the air with his robot suit and landed onto the ground.

Killer Croc

That's right soon the World will belong to the Crocodiles.

Kamandi

We'll see about that.

Doctor Canus

Sam do you have a device that can handle this?

Sam

Of course I do say hello to the Transformation Copy Cat Robot Cat.

Sam uses the Transformation Copy Cat Robot Cat to copy Killer Croc's robot suit. The Transformation Copy Cat robot cat transformed into the same copy of Killer Croc's robot suit.

Kamandi

Wow that is so cool.

Sam

You bet it is do you want to take it for a spin?

Kamandi

You bet I do.

Kamandi hopes into the robot suit and activated it.

Killer Croc

Well, well will a rebel from the future handle a robot suit like that?

Kamandi

Time to find out.

Kamandi punches Killer Croc with his left robot arm. But Killer Croc blocked it and counter the punch and fired a missile at Kamandi, but Kamandi catches the missile and use it to hit Killer Croc exploding on impact causing Kamandi and Killer Croc to fall to the ground. Killer Croc picked himself up and grabbed Kamandi and throw him at a nearby store crashing into the store, Kamandi uses the laser blaster function on the Robot Suit and fired it at Killer Croc sending him flying across the street and crashing into an ally.

Prince Tuftan

Kamandi you're doing great with that robot suit of yours.

Kamandi

Thanks but it am not done with Killer Croc.

Killer Croc punches Kamandi.

Killer Croc

I beg to differ.

Sam

We agree on that one.

Sam leaded into the air and strikes Killer Croc with her Light Saber Lipstick, Killer Croc grabbed her in the air and throw her at Sam and Clover and fired a laser at the Spies, but the spies survived the laser blast, with rips from their spy suits and some blood came out from them. Booster Gold fired a gold beam at Killer Croc blinding him. Pink Arrow fired 4 exploding arrows at Killer Croc's robot suit and exploded on impact.

Killer Croc's robot suit was destroyed and Killer Croc came out from the robot suit uninjured. The Great Caser tackled Killer Croc and puts the blade of his sword near his neck.

But suddenly Killer Croc teleported.

The Great Caser

What happened?

The Fly Trap Kid

It looks like Killer Croc teleported out of here.

Doctor Canus

Amazing trick but where had he teleported too?

Sam

Back to the Legion of Doom.

Kamandi

What is that?

Booster Gold

It's an origination for every villain joins for world domination.

Clover

But the Justice League is here and WOOHP to stop them.

Moments later the Tiger Empire army arrested the Crocodile Soldiers and they all go through the time hole back to their own time.

The Great Caser

I got to admit it that you humans did help us out with this invasion of yours.

Sam

If you see it our way you see that the Humans are just like the Tiger People.

Prince Tuftan

If you just have them a chance to live like use there won't be any slavery anymore.

The Great Caser

You know son you're right when we get back home I am going to free the humans.

Kamandi

That a boy.

Booster Gold

And if it wasn't your help.

Jerry

The whole world will be taken over by crocodiles.

Alex

Hey next time you guys are here we'll show you around our time.

Kamandi

Really you really mean that?

Doctor Canus

Down boy don't get too excited about that.

Kamandi

Well we have to get back to our time.

Kamandi, Doctor Canus, The Great Caser, and Prince Turftan all go into the time hole back to their time and the hole closed.

Sam

You know I got the idea for my future project.

Clover

What's is going to be about?

Sam

Whatever happens in 800 years stays that way.

Booster Gold

Good call that one beside I don't want to go back to that place anytime soon.

Everyone laughed

The End


End file.
